a miko cat
by silverstarxdarkwing
Summary: My story is being given to Basketbears
1. a kit!

silver:guys please try not to be too mean to me i just made an account plus i barley no how to make a story so please try not to be too mad

btw since i am new I'm a noob

i do not own inuyasha or warriors

''talking''

'thinking'

* * *

** IN the forest  
**

A she-cat with grayish blue fur and dark blue eyes was walking around a clearing in the woods. Another cat was with her,the cat was a tom with dark brown fur with orange colored eyes,looking somewhere in the woods.

''Redtail''the she cat called to her companion,the cat known as Redtail looked at the she-cat.''yes Bluestar''she saw his eyes gaze back at the tree.

''Has something been bothering you?''she tilted her head in slight continued to look at the tree''I do not know Bluestar,I have been smelling a weird scent over there''he pointed his tail at the direction.

Bluestar sniffed the air 'Redtail was right,there was a strange scent why had she not smelled it before?' Bluestar stalked over to the spot of where she had smelled the scent. When she got close enough to actually see what it was she widened her eyes at the figure 'It's a kit,but why does it have that smell'.

The kit looked obviously like a she-cat with raven colored fur but what was weird that the kit had so many deep scars that were still bleeding.'Who in the right mind of starclan would do this to a kit' Bluestar had seen many cats injured but they didn't have this many deep scars.

Redtail walked towards Bluestar to see what made her stop he saw the wounded she kit and grabbed her''Bluestar we must take her back to camp so she can be looked at by Spottedleaf!'' His yell muffled by the kit's fur.

Bluestar and Redtail ran through the forest finally getting to the camp. They saw the looks on their clanmate's faces,the same face they wore when they saw the kit's health condition. Redtail went into spottedleaf's den first and told Bluestar to wait.

* * *

**IN SPOTTEDLEAF'S DEN**

**spottedleaf's pov**

While I was sorting out my herbs I saw Redtail come in holding a wounded kit. I saw him gently put the she-kit down and I already got to work. I grabbed the chervil and chewed out the juice and put it on the kit's wounds. I then grabbed some cobwebs and put it on top of the chervil's juice. I finally got the dock's juice and put it on the kit's worst flinching after hearing the kit squeal in agony from the stinging.

''Just let the kit rest for awhile and she should be ok'' I looked toward Redtail,and heard him say it was ok to come in. I saw Bluestar walk in and looked at the kit''will the kit be ok?'' she looked back at me.

''Yes Bluestar, if we are lucky then the kit should wake up tomorrow.''mhh'' We all turned to look at the she kit waking up, 'how is she already awake?!' i screamed in my head.

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV **

I would never imagine waking up to see three cats,I then noticed how big everything looked. I then looked at my paws,'wait paws?' i thought to myself what has midoriko got me into now!

* * *

cliff hanger always wanted to do that so yah i hope you fave follow do yo thing just reveiw it and bye


	2. the prophecy

silver:i found some errors in my writing last chapter but ill try hard

kagome:by the way silver is going to make me do a love square.

silver:hey I'm not spoiling **WHO** you're going to pair up with.

silver:i do not own warriors or inuyasha.

''talking''

'thinking'

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV**

I saw three cats,one with blueish gray fur, another with dark brown fur, and the last one with brown fur with dark specs all over. I looked at my body and noticed I had black fur but i couldn't see my eyes. The first one came up to me''what is your name kit?''. I looked back at the cat ''it's kagome''.

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV**

Spottedleaf walked next to Bluestar to get a better look at Kagome. Kagome had raven black fur with dark blue eyes. Bluestar started speaking.'' Spottedleaf can you take care of Kagome until she is well enough to get out of here?'' Spottedleaf turned lookng at her ''yes Bluestar''.

Kagome started wondering how she got into this.

**~FLASHBACK~**

''Inuyasha!'' Kagome screamed out his name. Inuyasha had been in the way of Naraku's tentacle,trying to protect kikyo. Right when the tentacle was about to hit Inuyasha she ran in front of Inuyasha taking the blow for him.

She could here Naraku's sickening laugh''kukukuku, well Inuyasha you were to worried about the clay pot, the person you love is now dead'' She could see inuyasha running for her before giving one last smile at Inuyasha 'even though you picked kikyo, at least i was able to protect you' .

all went black.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'so she was reborn as a cat'. Kagome started trying to stand up but failed to do so. Bluestar turned back to her'' How many moons are you kagome''

'crap! how old is this body! um looks about four months so moons means months' she looked at Bluestar and said''four moons''. Bluestar looked at Redtail and nodded then looked back at her.'' You could join our clan and become an apprentice when you are six moons''.Kagome looked at bluestar surprised''sure''.

''If you get better then maby by tomorrow you can explore the camp'' Kagome looked at Spottedleaf excitedly ''OK''. Bluestar looked back again at redtail and nodded once again.''Well since you're going to be apart of the clan you will need a kit name'' Bluestar looked up at the ceiling then back at her''how about Nightkit''.

'Nightkit,sounds good!'' Kagome nodded liking the name.

* * *

**in the nursery**

Two queens were talking to each other, one with brown fur and and a scarlet underbelly,while the other one had all white fur.''Willowpelt did you see that poor kit?'' the one named willowpelt repled''yes Robinwing who could do that to a kit!''.Robinwing replied,''some sick cat that doesn't follow the warrior code''.

Two kits started walking to their mothers. The kits both asked the same question''what new kit?'' Willowpelt and Robinwing smiled at this.''Bluestar brought an abandoned kit to our camp,the reason why the kit isn't here right now is because the kit was hurt when Bluestar found it.

The kits looked at each other then back at them,''can we see the kit?''. The mothers thought for a moment ''only if Spottedleaf says its ok'' the kits ran to the medicine cat;s den after hearing that.

* * *

**Kagome's pov**

while i was laying down i saw to kits my age come in one with raven black fur and a white underbelly with white at the tip of its tail,and the other one is gray all over. They went to Spottedleaf and asked if they could talk to me. I saw her nod, then they ran over.''Hi I'm graykit and this is my friend ravenkit!what's yours(some of the cats will be ooc for a while)''Nightkit''i replied.''do oyu want to play with us nightkit?'' I looked at spottedleaf to see if i could.''let me see if your wounds are well enough'' Spottedleaf looked at the wounds''you can play but not to rough or you'll reopen your wounds''.

Graykit,Ravenkit,and I ran outside to got a ball of moss''wanna play with the moss''i smiled at him and nodded happily,Ravenkit's face went red. I started off by rolling the ball toward Ravenkit,He rolled the moss at Gray kit,and he rolled the ball to me.

This went on for a couple of hours until it was night time. Ravenkit and Graykit told me they had to go and left,i went back to Spottedleaf's den.

* * *

**Spottedleaf's den**

**SPOTTEDLEAF'S POV**

While i was eating a big squirrel Nightkit came in,i smiled and offered her half of the squirrel since i knew i wouldn't be able to finish it by myself.I saw her stare at it awhile and finally ate a eyes grew wide and ate her half quickly.

I laughed and told her to go to sleep,which she did.'i feel like a queen right now'. I then went to bed myself,but before i could i saw my dead mentor featherwhisker.''featherwhisker!'' i cried out ''Raven will help purify the dark souls and save the clans from disaster''. He then faded away. 'Does he mean ravenkit' she thought to herself 'maby i should tell Bluestar'.


	3. love,dust and sand oh my!

silver:hey guys i once again found errors in my writing and will fix them after i finish this story so hang in tight

Kagome:can i do the declaimer

ravenpaw:i wanna do it

graystripe:no me!

silver:You can all do it oh and by the way there will be a mother/kit relationship with kagome and Spottedleaf

Everyone:**she does not inuyasha or warriors ^_^**

**''talking''**

**'thinking'**

**(me)**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**3rd PERSON POV  
**

Nightkit (kagome) woke up noticing Spottedleaf was missing,''Spottedleaf?''. Just like that Spottedleaf came into the den,holding a bunch of herbs

Relief went through Kagome's body seeing Spottedleaf and she sighed and saw Spottedleaf smile like a 'why are you so relieved to see me smile'. After watching Spottedleaf organize the herbs, She went outside for some fresh-kill. She also saw Graykit there too.''Hey Nightkit would you like to share this crow with me!?''she nodded and ate her piece while Graykit ate his.

* * *

**Spottedleaf's pov**

I smiled warmly when Nightkit walked out of my den 'just like a kit trying to find it's mother'. I then remembered that tomorrow would be the gathering which means Nightkit would be five moons i remembered about the prophecy, I rushed out of my den and went to Bluestar's.

I heard a come in and walked in.''What is it Spottedleaf?'' I looked at Bluestar and told her the prophecy.''Do you think it's ravenkit?''I looked up at the ceiling and wondered.''i do not know Bluestar''

I walked out and got a vole from the fresh-kill pile and ate it,after eating it though I saw Nightkit and Graykit eating a crow together and Graykit was blushing. My motherly instinct wanted to grab Nightkit and put her back by me,but refrained to do so and just stared at him.

* * *

**GRAYKIT'S POV**

While me and nightkit were eating,I looked up at her,Her sleek beautiful raven black fur, her voice that sounds like a bird singing and her deep ocean blue eyes that you could get lost in, I felt heat coming to my face,when i noticed Spottedleaf was staring straight at me.

Nightkit looked at me curiously, I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat.''What's wrong Graykit'' I turned to look at her''oh nothing''. I quickly walked back to the nursery seeing my mother smirk at me.

I pouted when my mother walked up to me and said that Nightkit would be moving into the nursery tomorrow. I could have sworn Ravenkit was eavesdropping on us and blushing. I felt a tint of jealousy but it quickly faded away 'why am i acting like this i am never feel jealous toward Ravenkit so why now.

* * *

**RAVENKIT'S POV **

I felt my face heat up when i heard Graykit's mother say that Nightkit would be staying in the nursery, and i had a weird feeling someone was glaring at me so I quickly walked out of the nursery seeing Nightkit playing with a moss ball

''Hey can i play'' I ran over to her,which she looked at me''sure''. I noticed that her scars were almost gone but said nothing about it. She rolled the mossball at me which i rolled to her back before it got to her, Sandkit and Dustkit got in to the way. I ran to Nightkit and told her to meet them

Sandkit turned to me''Is this the abandoned kit the whole camp has been talking about?'' I looked up at her since she and her brother were one moon older then Graykit, Nightkit, and I. Yup'' I turned to Nightkit''These two cats are Sandkit and Dustkit''.

Nightkit turned to them''hello Sandkit, Dustkit'' they both nodded back.

* * *

Silver:ok guys this is the end of the chapter so hoped you like this


	4. A new cat and redtail's death!

**READ AN**

Silver:hey guys so i felt lazy so it will be two moons so they will become apprentices and kagome already learned what twoleg kittypet ect mean

Fireheart:yes I'm going to be in this chapter

Silver:im sorry kags but you're gonna have a mean mentor

Kagome:fine she doesn't own inuyasha or warriors

''talking''

'thinking'

* * *

**Kagome's pov**

I woke up in the nursery seeing Ravenkit and Graykit jumping up and down''why are you two so happy''. They looked at me like i had grown two heads.

''Don't you remember?'' Ravenkit started.

''We are becoming apprentices today!'' Graykit finished.

I looked at them my eyes widened 'It's our apprentice ceremony today', ''why didn't you wake me up sooner'' i quickly licked my Raven black fur and made sure i looked okay.

I heard Bluestar call out ''All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here at the high-rocks for a clan meeting!''. All the cats joined together in the middle of the camp.'' We have three new apprentices will you step up Ravenkit, Graykit, and Nightkit''. We all walked up there and went right next to Bluestar,''Nightkit, Ravenkit ,Graykit do you promise to train under the warriors code until you gain your warrior name?''we looked at each other and smiled then we looked back at Bluestar''I do!'' we all replied at the same time.

''Then by the powers of starclan i give you your apprentice name, Graykit will be Graypaw, Ravenkit will be Ravenpaw, and Nightkit will be Nightpaw''. We heard them chant our names,''now i will give you your mentors, Graypaw your mentor will be Lionheart, Ravenpaw your mentor will be tigerclaw, Nightpaw your mentor will be longtail!''. We all touched noses with our new mentor, I noticed Ravenpaw was scared when he touched noses with Tigerclaw. I looked back at Longtail with a grin,''come on I'm going to show you the border''.

Longtail showed me Thunderclan's territory including the battle ground and the best hunting places.

''Our territory is the best I would say, I'm just happy i didn't get a kittypet for an apprentice for starclan sakes''.

''Hey i'll race you back to camp then for tomorrow we can do battle training''.

Longtail reminded me of inuyasha because of the cockiness, I tried not to cry thinking about him so i just ran with him i remember the territory well so i didn't have to worry so much about running into things.

When we came back it was already night time when i saw Graypaw come with his mentor,Bluestar,and Whitestorm. I soon noticed a few bruises on Graypaw's back; I ran to him ''Graypaw are you all right?'' I looked at him ''yah, will you stop worrying it was just a kittypet''. he turned away blushing. I put my paw on his back to heal the bruises making sure it didn't glow.

I then went to our deputy Redtail,he acted like the father i never had''Hey Redtail i heard you were going to the sunningrocks for a battle with Riverclan,is that true?'' he turned away,''Yes it's true'' he looked back at me ''but i'll make sure to come back to tell you the news''. I happily licked him and told him goodbye before getting a vole,eating it, then going to bed.

* * *

**Next day**

I woke up and saw that Longtail was already ready to start battle training so i quickly got a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and ate it, I then went quickly to Longtail. I saw the place where we were training.

I felt something come trough me when we both crouched down ready to battle each other i felt happy to battle, is this what inu- no i got to let go of the past and face the future

''GO!'' Longtail swiped his long tail at me which I jumped out of the way just in time, and ran towards Longtail then I tried to see if my pur powers would help me in a battle, so I felt my body give a light pink glow and i went faster i bet even Longtail couldn't see where i was I then pounced on him and tackled him my paws glowing pink.

I heard him say it was time to come back. So we caught a squirrel and ate it, when we got into camp though we smelled another scent it smelled like a kittypet!

Bluestar called a meeting about the Kittypet named Rusty.(Again i feel lazy so im going to skip Longtail and Rusty's fight) after the fight though i was going to be mentored by Tigerclaw until Longtail gets better.

The former kittypet was now named Firepaw. Firepaw and Graypaw came to me''Hey Firepaw this is another apprentice Nightpaw'' ''Hello Fire-'' Ravenpaw came rushing in

''R-redtail's dead!''

* * *

hey guys sorry its short but oh well so yah bye


	5. AN NOTE PLEASE READ

Silver:sorry guys that were expecting a new chapter... well I might decide if this story should be on hiatus or I should give it to someone else I'll probably decide tomorrow but I'll decide... so.. yeah...

Oh and since this will be hiatus for awhile ill do a voting on who Kags will end up with

KagxFireheart:

KagxGraystripe

KagxRavenpaw

KagxTigerclaw

Kagxafemalecharacter

and any questions on the the last pairing do not feel afraid to put a pair if you like les/gay paring cough-italyxgermanyforeves-cough so yah see yah


End file.
